ANBU's Kitsune
by bimmok123
Summary: Neglected Naru, becomes willing to take on most training. Even training from one of the most unlikely people. Pairings undecided. Some bashing all around but generally don't like doing it.
1. Chapter 1

"Err! Stupid Kakashi-sensei! I bring Sasuke back and he doesn't even care about training! Pff like he ever cared in the beginning anyway. All he ever did was train the 'precious and last Uchiha', got he's just a FUCKING HIPOCRITE! And now Ero-Sannin is gone, he won't train me for a while since apparently I'm strong enough to bring the teme back then he doesn't have to worry for a while. Kami, I'm starting to wonder if it's even worth sticking around her?" Naruko yelled out to herself as she sat on the Yondaime's stone head.

Little did she know that someone was watching her the whole time, this someone had seen her strength and determination first hand and had hoped that the others would help her achieve her dreams. Obviously he was wrong,_ 'Hmm, maybe it's time I took matters into my own hands…' _he thought, as he continued to watch the little blonde yell her frustrations out.

Not even giving it a second thought, the man walked out of the tree line, and slowly walked toward the blonde. He had seen her file, hell he had written a lot of it himself though he would be the first to admit that he didn't know a lot about her even with the file. As he approached the frustrated little girl, her ears could hear his footsteps and her body tensed.

"Good, you seem to be aware of your surroundings even when frustrated, that's very good." The man said as Naruko slowly turned around to face the new arrival.

Naruko knew him, he was the first proctor of the chūnin exams, Ibiki Morino. The tall man stood a little over six feet tall, and you could tell he walked around with an air of authority that was well earned through years of service. His most prominent features were the scars that covered his face, one starting below his right eye and headed around the right side of his head, and the other one covering his left eye and a small part of his mouth. She knew under his bandana there were numerous other scars that he had received from torture, and to be honest she was a little frightened of the man.

Naruko gulped while staring at the man, "What can I do for you Morino-san?" she asked in a soft tone, her body tensed slightly ready to make a break for it if necessary.

Ibiki saw this motion and frowned slightly. He knew how the village treated her, so she was probably on edge around strangers and that's not counting on strangers that sneak up on her. He had to calm her down if he was going to make his plan work. Hold up his hands in a surrender pose, "Hey, I'm not here to fight, I just heard your yelling and I wanted to see what was wrong." Ibiki said, never taking his eyes off of her. She seemed to buy the lie and relaxed a little, "I heard your yelling, so no one is training you?" Ibiki asked taking a few steps toward the blonde.

"No, they all seem to think I'm not worth it. Though that hasn't been anything knew, that seemed to be the collective decision by everyone that I'm not worth anything." Naruko said, sitting back down and hugging her knees to herself.

Ibiki could hear the pain in her voice at being thought of as insignificant, and he knew if he proposed her becoming his apprentice she would most likely take it. Knowing this he smiled, "So you want to get stronger eh?" He asked as he walked up beside her, her guard now completely down.

"Yeah, but what does it matter anymore?" Naruko asked, not looking at him but staring out on the village she told herself that she would protect.

"So what are your strengths and weaknesses then?" Ibiki asked, he wanted to get as much information up front about her abilities so he knew how to train her properly.

"According to everyone I had rather large chakra reserves, and even Kakashi-sensei said I could become a Ninjutsu specialist because of that though he didn't teach me any jutsu at all. According to what Ji-chan used to say I have good stamina as well. Other than that I'd have to say my stealth is probably good after all of the pranks I've been able to pull and get away with. I'm also able to summon toads but that's about it and the only jutsu I really know is the Yondaime's Rasengan though even then I suck at it." That last part brought a small sad chuckle, at the memories of her pranks, from her.

Ibiki knew full well about those things, but he wanted to make sure she knew of them as well. "So you what if I offered you a way to get stronger?" Ibiki asked, now looking at the blonde out of the corner of his eye.

"And how do I know you're not going to do things to me like my neighbor does?" Naruko asked, her body shivering visibly.

This floored Ibiki, and he had to force himself not to show his rage. He'd find out later on what all he did to her but for right now he needed to get her onto his side and agree to be his apprentice. "I'm not like that, what I'm offering has only been offered to one other. Do you want to be my apprentice?" Ibiki asked through a controlled tone.

Naruko's head shot straight up and look the man in the eye from her position on the ground, "You'd do that for me?" she asked, almost disbelieving what he said.

Giving her a shrug, "I've seen how you act, and with the proper training you'd do well with by me. I can train you to be an ANBU and part of T&I if you'd like." Ibiki said nonchalantly.

Naruko wondered in the back of her head if this was a trick, but she didn't care. Someone was offering her training and she'd be damned if she didn't take it. "Okay!" she said with a huge fox grin, her six whiskers crinkling ever so slightly.

Nodding his acceptance, he turned to head toward the Hokage's tower, "Come on then, we need to inform the Hokage of your new position. I'll leave telling your sensei to her and I'll take you to where you'll be living from now on." Ibiki said, not looking over his shoulder to see if she was following.

Naruko just jumped up happy as could be and ran after the man.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Hokage's Office

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk doing paperwork that the council kept trying to bury her in. She was getting fed up with the council and their protests of imprisoning Naruko for beating the Uchiha. She was pissed that they somehow got around her order to have him jailed and only let him off with several months of probation. Oh to say she was pissed was an understatement; and to make matters worse, she was out of sake that she hid from Shizune. Yep today was just not a good day for the Godaime Hokage.

As she looked over at the stack of paperwork she had to finish, and secretly thinking of practicing a Katon jutsu on it, a knock sounded at her door. "Enter." She said, her head still down as she quickly went about to finish and sign off a few mission reports she had currently been working on. The elderly woman heard two sets of shoes walking towards her and stop just short of her desk. She looked up to see Ibiki with Naruko standing to his right and behind him.

"Oh great, what is it that she did now?" Tsunade asked, dreading that she may have to do even MORE paperwork from whatever stunt the younger blonde would have pulled.

"Hey! I haven't done anything in a few weeks Baa-chan!" Naruko exclaimed.

"I know, and that's why I'm absolutely sure you did something. You've been overdue for it for a while now." Tsunade said, a smirk gracing her face. Naruko just grumbled incoherently before Ibiki quickly moved to get the older blonde's attention.

"Hokage-sama, I'm here to inform you that I'm taking Uzumaki here under my wing as my apprentice. I'm going to show her to ropes of the ANBU T&I division." Ibiki said, his face holding zero emotion on display.

Tsunade looked at the veteran shinobi with a frown. This was something she wasn't expecting. "May I ask why?" Tsunade asked. It wasn't that she doubted Naruko's skills at all, far from it, it was just that the T&I division wasn't for everyone. And those that did go in tended to never be the same again or just weren't fully sane to begin with.

"She's very creative, if nothing her past saying anything. She's able to not only think outside the box but at the same time still follow the rules which many before have found very difficult. Also her background shows that she can mentally and emotionally handle everything that is thrown at her there. I have the utmost confidence that she will truly succeed with us; And in the event that I'm wrong, she'll already be placed within ANBU so she can transfer out in the event that she can't hack it." Ibiki said, his shoulders back almost holding himself with pride as he listed everything off.

Tsunade had gone over Naruko's file long ago. She knew what she was capable of both on and off the battlefield, or at least she thought she did. With the recent council debacle she had slowly begun to become more and more reclusive, keeping away from most contact for whatever reason. Heaving a sigh, she knew she had no argument she could fall back on except her own personal ones and even then they held no merit in this decision. Turning to the little blonde, "Is this what you truly want?" She asked, hoping that she'd say 'No' and this could all just go away and she'd stay safe.

"Well this truly seemed like my only option. I mean Kakashi-sensei won't train anyone other than the traitor… Sorry I mean Sasuke-teme. Ero-Sannin left, saying that because I was strong enough to bring him back that he didn't have to worry about my training just yet, so I ran out of options. Ibiki-san here gave me this option and I'm going to take it." Naruko said, a fiery determination burning in her eyes. _'This is my chance to get away from the teme, and prove that I'm stronger. AND Ibiki said he'd make me stronger so I can protect everyone.' _Naruko thought.

Heaving another sigh Tsunade pulled a form from her desk, "In order for you to be ANBU, normally the Commander has to give you a recommendation and you must be of chūnin rank or higher. Well you have one of the two, and seeing as all of your other work that you've been able to accomplish…" Tsunade stood after finishing writing on the document that she had worked on while talking, she walked over to a small cabinet and pulled out a vest, "As the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure I promote you, Naruko Uzumaki to the rank of chūnin. Now take your vest. Since this isn't a normal ceremony I won't bore you with the whole speech. I just want you to promise me that you still stay being who you are okay?" the elder woman said with a small smile on her face as she handed vest to her surrogate daughter. _'To be honest with myself I should have done this right away, but because of all of this damn paperwork that the council keeps throwing at me I forgot to do this. I also need to correct the councils mistake now that this is back on my mine…'_ Tsunade thought to herself as she started to formulate orders.

"Don't worry about me Baa-chan! I never change!" Naruko almost yelled out with her patent fox grin. The older woman seemed to relax at the small outburst, not even minding being called the nickname.

"Good, now I'll inform your squad that you will no longer be part of it when they come to get their next mission." Tsunade said, as she turned and sat back down behind her desk, "Now go on, I have all of this _paperwork_ to finish." She said with malice dripping from the word of her now most hated enemy.

Ibiki and Naruko nodded and bowed before leaving quickly. Outside of the office, Ibiki turned to his newest recruit, "Alright, I'm going to show you were you're going to be living from now on." Ibiki said, as she started to walk out of the building with Naruko hot on his heels.

Back inside the office Tsunade activated the seal that called Shizune. In minutes the young woman came through the door with even more paper work in her hands, "You rang Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as she tried to peer around the mass of paperwork.

"Yes, I need you to get two things for me. What's left of Team 7 and more…"

"Tsunade-sama I'm not bringing you anymore sake. If you finish this work load though I just might…" Shizune said in an off-hand manner. When she set the paperwork down and stretched out her back, she saw her master rushing through mounds of paperwork, her pen and signature hard at work and going at a pace she had never touched before. Shizune laughed on the inside as she left to get Team 7, _'If only I had thought of that days ago, she might not be so far behind…'_

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

ANBU T&I Division Building

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Naruko and Ibiki walked into what looked like a normal office building. Keeping step with tall scared man, Naruko entered an elevator and they road it down. During this time Naruko started to think on what she might be taught, _'He said ANBU, so does that mean there's going to be serious training? Or is this all just another act to just get my hopes up and crush it?'_

As Naruko continued to muse over this thought, the elevator finally finished its descent. Ibiki nudged her to wake her from her thoughts and they proceeded to walk down a long corridor.

"Alright, now we are going to get started right away. I like to have all of my staff nearby, if you have any objections then speak up now." Ibiki said in a commanding tone.

"I can really live here?" Naruko said looking up to the man's face.

"Well not down here, ANBU have an apartment complex that they can use. Most tend to stay there as the village pays for them, but if you like were you live now the you can stay ther…"

"NO! I'll live in those apartments!" Naruko shouted out quickly before holding her hand in front of her mouth to stop from saying anything else.

Ibiki say this and the downtrodden look on the blonde girl. He could tell something was wrong. He knew from his information that she wasn't living in the greatest of places. She actually lived in the worst district of Konoha, her apartment was in shambles and from reports it was always being broken into by the other villagers and vandalized.

Heaving a sigh, "Look Naruko, I take care of my own. I refuse to allow anyone to harm one of my own men no matter what. You are for all intense and purpose ANBU now, you will have exams to go through and we'll train you up to par but all I ask is that if your ever in trouble that you ask me for help." Ibiki said, giving a rare smile.

Naruko looked at the man for a second then nodded, "I understand Ibiki-san." She said in a small voice.

Ibiki knew he wasn't going to get anything from her right now, there was no bond of trust formed yet. _'Well everyone who's worked with us has some issues, she'll be no different.'_ Ibiki thought to himself as he started to move on.

"Now I'm going to set you up so you can watch what we do here. You'll be sitting in on an interrogation. I want you to study how the interrogator operates and remember everything they do. I know everyone mannerisms and ways of torture so I will be testing you afterwards." Ibiki said as he opened one of the doors that opened to a room with a metal table in it. He motioned for her to take a seat in one of the shadowed corners and quickly place a genjutsu around her to keep her invisible.

"What are you going to be doing?" Naruko asked curious if she'd be left alone in there.

"I am going to be getting your file together. Also I'm going to send a team to gather your things and place them in an apartment for you. After that I've got to devise a training schedule for you. Over the next two days you will be tested extensively so I can figure out what your abilities really are and how much training you are going to need." Ibiki said. Naruko thanked him again and with that she was left alone in the room.

She wasn't alone for long though as the door was thrown open and four people entered. One she recognized as the crazy snake lady from the exams. Two of them wore ANBU masks so she couldn't figure out who they were, and the final person was thrown on the table and restrained.

"Well, let us see what secrets your willing to tell us eh?" Anko asked after the prisoner was restrained.

What happened over the next hour made Naruko's stomach turn, though she kept from throwing up out of sheer willpower.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Hokage's Office

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Tsunade was currently running through her paperwork, signing forms left and right. She had broken four different pens going at this speed, but she was almost done and Shizune had even showed her the two big bottles of sake that she would get if she got this work load done.

In front of her desk stood what remained of Team 7. Kakashi was standing there reading his smut as usual, Sakura had hearts in her eyes as she kept staring at Sasuke, and Sasuke who was currently wearing a chūnin vest and looking as if he owned the place.

Tsunade's hand began to cramp up as she was on her last form, _'NO DAMNIT! Work through the pain! Work through the damned pain!'_ Tsunade through as her muscles started to lock up in her forearms, however she quickly using speed she had developed over years of shinobi training she signed her name one last time for the day. Unfortunately she ended up breaking the pen as well but she couldn't care, _'HAHA! Take that paperwork! Tsunade-1 Paperwork-0! And I get sake as well!'_ Tsunade thought in a giddy mood now.

This mood was quickly registered by Kakashi and he was quickly on edge. Not knowing anything of the situation as his head had been in the lust filled pages of his Icha Icha, he quickly and silently closed the book, slid it back into his pouch, and made it look like he was paying attention. He tried to sense his surroundings and was waiting for an attack to come, his hand having ghosted down to his kunai holster.

Seeing no attack he quickly wanted to leave and get out of whatever situation he was going to be in, "Hokage-sama, I'd like to apologize for my squads tardiness," this got a glare from the genin and chūnin next to him, "I'm sure Naruko will be along any minute now."

Tsunade having been doing a victory dance in her head, quickly remembered why she had called them. "Actually she won't be. She's been taken of Team 7's roster." Tsunade said.

Before she could continue Kakashi spoke up in confusion, "What do you mean she's no longer on Team 7's roster, if I might ask Hokage-sama?"

"Naruko asked for a transfer. She was upset at her treatment, and from what she's said I hardly blame her. Now that isn't why I called you all here. First, Uchiha I want you to turn in that vest immediately." Tsunade said in an even voice.

Sasuke was shocked at first by hearing of Naruko's transfer. Sure he didn't like her too much, but he never really like anyone. When the blonde Hokage called for his vest his Uchiha rage reared its head, "And why should I? The council promoted me…" Sasuke started to say.

"And they had no right to. There is only one person who has any right to promote people, and that's the Hokage. You were illegally promoted. You have yet to show the qualities of a chūnin at all. Now turn in the vest **genin**." Tsunade said, backing her statement up with a commanding voice that brokered no complaining and a small amount of killing intent.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "I am stronger than any genin in my year. How is this fucking fair?!" Sasuke yelled out.

"For one being chūnin isn't all about strength. It's about teamwork, and from the reports I have you don't have that capability. You act as if everything is above you, to be honest the only reason you're not in jail right now is because of the damned council. You attempted to leave this village, only to be brought back by one of your teammates. I should strip you of your shinobi license and seal away your chakra for that act of treason, but the council has forced a stay of my hand. Now turn in that vest right now, or I will jail you." Tsunade said, her killing intent raising with each sentence she spoke.

Sasuke seeing that he had no more room to argue reluctantly turned in his vest. "Good, now Team 7 since Team 7 is currently on probation I will be require a weekly update Kakashi on everything, as well as having the current members undergoing psychiatric examination by the T&I Department. You are all dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay everyone let me get a few things out of the way really fast. This chapter is long. Like longer than most of the chapters will be so don't get used to this length. I did this so I couldn't break up her test for any reason as the next chapter will have a time skip and I felt it best to keep everything together. Next there is a rape scene (though probably not the best written) so if you are easily offended by it, please skip it. Other than that, please enjoy this next chapter.**

Naruko was currently sitting in Ibiki's office. He had left to arrange everything for her test. Right now she was filling out paperwork, something about standard release forms or some such. To be honest she was slowly starting to develop a headache, and a hand cramp. Now she understood why Tsunade hated paperwork so much, _'And Baa-chan has to do a lot more than my small stack of forms…'_ Naruko thought to herself.

"AH! Fuck this damnit!" Naruko said as she threw her pen down on the unfinished stack of forms. "I'm so not doing anymore paperwork, that's they I have these! **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**."

Naruko's clone appeared and she quickly sent it to work on the paperwork. After a few minutes Naruko let out a sigh, "And now I'm bored…"

"Oh really? If you'd like I can change that."

Naruko jumped at the voice and quickly whirled around, hand going towards her kunai holster. When Naruko was fully turned around, she eased out of her aggressive stance as it was only Ibiki. "Sorry Sensei, I didn't mean to complain." Naruko said.

Ibiki just shook his head, "Either way, I have your test set up. It will take several days to complete. Now I'm going to brief you on the test. I want you to listen to everything very carefully, and if you don't want to take the test after hearing everything then you won't. You won't be part of T&I, though. However, unlike if you just didn't take it, if we need to stop it during the testing period then it's fine. This test is to gage your abilities so I can formulate the training you will need." Ibiki said in a serious tone.

Naruko picked up on the tone, having started to understand Ibiki a little better. She quickly nodded and sat so all her attention was on the scarred man.

"There will be multiple parts to the test. Your goal will be to keep a phrase that I give you away from your interrogators. You will be tortured to an extent. The reasoning behind this is for you to understand, on a deeper level, the state that you must put the prisoner in to extract the information. You can't be too harsh or he may break and likewise you can't be too soft otherwise he won't give up anything at all. Not only that but you must also be able to discern what information could be creditable or not. Now for the next day you will be placed in what we call the waterfall chamber. Just like the name suggests, as soon as your chained up in there, gallons upon gallons of water will be dropped upon you. It will not stop, and it will be cold. I have never trained anyone who has failed that test, so I have the utmost faith in you. The second one will be a psychological torture. You will have a Genjutsu placed on you and you will relive the worst memories you have. Most fail at this, so I normally measure it by time. That will only last so long though. After that, if you hold on that long, you will undergo physical torture. Nothing to invasive or destructive to your body, but it will hurt." Ibiki said, stopping between each part letting Naruko absorb it all, "Now are you still sure you want to do this…"

"Yes I do sensei." Naruko said, her resolve being iron.

Ibiki sighed. He knew she would probably fail during the Genjutsu, hell there was only a very small handful who didn't fail, but he worried a little. He knew her life wasn't easy, and the memories might be too much for her. _'I'll have Inoichi on standby just in case.'_ Ibiki thought to himself.

"All right then. Remember this phrase, just say it when you wish to stop the test. 'When the sky runs red, the rivers fill with the fallen leaves.' That is your phrase. I want you to repeat it back to me so I know you have it." Ibiki instructed.

"When the sky runs red, the rivers fill with the fallen leaves." Naruko repeated, getting a nod from the jōnin.

"Now I will not always be there, but I want you to know that you will not be in any danger. No member of my staff will cause you undo harm outside of the scope of what I have already told you. I will be there for the psychological proportion as I specialize in said torture, but after that I have many other duties to attend to. So are you ready?" Ibiki asked, getting a bob of the head as the clone puffed away leaving a stack of forms filled out.

Ibiki turned around and opened the door to lead the way. As they walked he figured he might as well inform her of everything else, "While you are going through this test, I have some of my men moving your stuff into your new place. I'm also having your armor and uniform made. Your mask will be chosen after the test, when you are presented to the Hokage as the newest recruit under my command. You will be getting two uniforms, your T&I uniform and a standard ANBU armor uniform. When you are on an ANBU mission outside of the village you are required to wear the armor, down here I require you to where our uniform." Ibiki said, as they made it half way down the hall way.

Naruko perked up at this, "What's the uniform?" Naruko said in a reserved tone. It had nothing to do with the topic, it was the fact that she was walking towards her own torture, literally.

"Don't worry about it. Due to some… discrepancies from others the T&I uniform was changed to a trench coat."

"How did that happen?" Naruko asked out of curiosity.

Ibiki just shivered as he remembered how Anko made her request/demand of it. "Let's just say some of the people you'll be working with are very vocal about their opinions." _'As well as not afraid to cause bodily harm…'_ Ibiki mentally added.

As they arrived at the rooms that she would be using for her test Ibiki stopped next to the door and looked at the blonde. "Alright now, when you get in there will be a bin for your clothes. Strip down and ANBU will get you ready." Ibiki said as he was about to walk away.

"Strip down?!" Naruko said, a small panic over coming her resolve.

Ibiki made a note of this, "Yes, when we bring any prisoner in for interrogation we make sure to strip them of any clothing. It mentally removes a layer of protection that they are times able to hide behind, and it makes things rather difficult. Do not worry, we follow a strict code, and you will not be violated in any fashion. If you feel uncomfortable with something, either let myself or the interrogator in charge know. We will either change tactics or stop the test." Ibiki said. Naruko calmed down a little, though she was more nervous now than a little earlier.

Ibiki took a final look at Naruko and then walked away. He had evaluations to take care of, as well as getting her moved.

Naruko watched the man leave. Seeing as she had no other choice, she opened the door and walked in. The room was rather large. On half of the room she noticed the floor looked like one giant grate, _'Probably where I'm going to be drowned…'_ Naruko thought, _'Makes sense really, this way the water won't have to be drained or anything, just keeps flowing to wherever.'_

Naruko looked around the rest of the room, but other than the bin, and a table, there was nothing of note. She figured that she had wasted enough time, so she slowly stripped down. Her bright orange jacket and pants were folded neatly in the bin, and she was only standing in her panties and black shirt. Reaching down, her hands shook from her nerves, she slowly took off her shirt revealing no bra. She wasn't very big. Not flat but just not big, and a bra was just something she wasn't able to purchase. Her hands still shook as she peeled her white cotton panties off. When everything was in the bin, she used her hands to cover herself up and put her back to the door.

Just as she did that, the door opened revealing two ANBU kunoichi. One with long purple hair and a Neko mask, the other with purple hair as well, only shorter and in a pineapple hairstyle and a Hebi mask. The Hebi masked ANBU had a much bigger bust then the Neko, and she also wore a trench coat as well.

Behind the masks both woman were scowling as they looked at the girl's body. It was covered in scars from obvious beatings, but what really pissed them off was the fear she was radiating. Naruko was known throughout the village was being fairly fearless, almost to an idiotic point, and now she was shaking like a leaf about to fall from a tree.

Hebi walked up to the girl and ushered her over to the grated area of the room, while Neko set up the chains. They worked quickly, chaining up her arms and making sure that she was kneeling on the ground as well.

Hebi turned to the still shaking girl, "What was the phrase you were given?"

Naruko, even though still full of fear due to her situation, she remembered what Ibiki said and knew the test had started. Instead of saying anything, she just kept her gaze on the floor and stayed silent.

"I'll ask again, what was the phrase you were given?"

Naruko remained silent, not moving an inch.

"Good, now you will be placed under a constant flow of water. This is to make sure you emotions and mental state are raw. By doing this, it softens them up for further torture." Hebi said as she and Neko walked to a switch by the door, "Keep your head down so you don't drown." And with that Hebi flipped the switch.

It took a few seconds for the water to hit Naruko. It was freezing cold and she had to bite back a scream. She knew she had to get through this, but damn if the water wasn't slowly freezing her, and she still had two other sections of the test to go.

'_Just get through this part first Naruko,'_ She thought to herself, _'Won't do you any good to think further ahead when you still have this in front of you.'_

The two ANBU kunoichi stayed for a bit, before they collected the girl's clothing and walked out. As they closed the door Hebi threw her fist at the wall, hitting it hard enough to leave a dent. "What the fuck was that?!"

Neko stayed quiet for a second before she put the bin on the ground and placed a hand the ANBU's shoulder, "Anko you know how the village treated her, not to mention she was forced to strip naked and have strangers be able to see her. I would have been worried if she didn't express some fear." Neko said.

The now identified kunoichi as Anko turned to the other, "Yeah SOME being the optimal word. That was some fear, that was borderline break down, run screaming from the boogy man because you think he's going to use your intestine for a jump-rope fear. She was practically vibrating Yūgao!" Anko screamed.

Yūgao sighed, she was right it was normal for some fear but not that much, "Either way, let her be alone with her thoughts for now. You'll just have to wait and see how she comes out of this."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

With Ibiki

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

It had been three hours since Ibiki had dropped Naruko off. He had already gotten most of her things ready. Her things had been picked up, though she had rather few objects of value. From the report he had gotten, it appeared as if her apartment was destroyed. The window was smashed in, her bed torn apart, her door was just hanging off the hinges, and that was just the beginning of the list.

'_How she was allowed to live in such a condition is beyond me.'_ Ibiki thought to himself as he was walking to one of the interrogation rooms on the first floor.

Looking down at the paperwork her had with him, he couldn't help the evil smile that graced his marred face. He was on his way to giving a psychological evaluation to what remained of Team Seven, jōnin sensei included. To him this was payback for harming his newest student. Ibiki took care of his own, normally he never needed to but if he did he stopped at nothing to help them.

As he arrived at the correct room, he opened the door past it, walking into a room with a one-way mirror. He wanted to observe the subject first as he read the dossier.

'_Haruno, Sakura. Only daughter to Haruno Shikia, who is better known as Councilor Shikia. According to intel she's also an Uchiha fangirl, but what really gets me is the conflict between her skill level and her performance. She graduated Kunoichi of the year for her generation, but by the reports she has almost no shinobi skills what so ever.'_ Ibiki read. He looked up and say the pink haired girl fidgeting, but otherwise seeming innocent.

After watching for a couple of minutes, and taking notes on what behavior he could observe right away. Seeing what that he couldn't observe anymore he walked out and headed into the other room.

"Sorry, I took so long," Ibiki said, "Took forever to get all the paperwork together."

Sakura was surprised to see Ibiki, she thought it was going to be an ANBU not her first proctor of the chūnin exams. "It's okay Morino-san. I thought I was being evaluated by an ANBU…" Sakura said.

"I am ANBU, I'm the head of the T&I division. Now let's get this evaluation out of the way as quickly as possible so we can get you on your way." Ibiki said with a soft smile. He was faking of course, he wanted to have her as open as possible to get everything. He was going to be professional, and bar that he'd fake it.

Ibiki took a seat on the other side of the table, taking out a fresh pad of paper and the other forms.

"Alright, now as you should know you are here to undergo an evaluation to see if you are able to continue to be a kunoichi by Konoha's standards. I will be submitting my own report of this, along with other reports that have already been filed and the Hokage will make her decision. I have no say in whether you stay a kunoichi or not. Do you understand all of this?" Ibiki asked. Getting a nod from the girl he quickly produced a form, "Good, then I need you to sign this. It states I just told you what I said and that you understand why you undergoing said evalution."

Sakura took the form and pen from Ibiki and quickly signed the paper.

Seeing this Ibiki nodded to himself, "Alright then, we're just going to be talking okay? Why don't we start off with your genin team test? Tell me about it." Ibiki said as he moved the pad in front of him and had a pen ready to take notes.

Sakura nodded, "Well I'm sure Kakashi-sensei told everyone about it. We had to get two bells from him, while he kept them away from us. It was to try to make us work as a team, though we didn't really do that. We each tried to get it separately instead of working together, Naruko stupidly charged in head on. She didn't even try to wait for a plan. Or even sneak up. She just stood out in the open and challenged him. I watched her get slaughtered by Kakashi-sensei, when Naruko was easily defeated Sasuke-kun launched an attack. It gave away his position and I got worried that Kakashi-sensei might find me as well. Unfortunately, when I picked my new hiding spot sensei still found me and put me under a powerful Genjutsu." Sakura said, getting a shiver at the end from remembering the event.

Ibiki had the report opened to the incident report that Kakashi submitted, _'Powerful huh? Says a small D-rank Genjutsu…'_ Ibiki thought to himself as he continued to write notes down on his pad.

Sakura seeing as he didn't ask her to stop continued, "After the Genjutsu finally broke, I went in search of Sasuke-kun, to hopefully team up with him. When I found Sasuke-kun he was buried up to his neck in the ground. He was just a head, and I kind of freaked out. It's embarrassing to admit but I sort of fainted a little. Anyway after I was able to get Sasuke-kun out we had agreed to team up to get the two bells when we ran out of time." Sakura finished.

Ibiki looked the girl in the eye. He could see the slight embarrassment from fainting, her blush was evident of that, but another question came to mind. "Did either of you think to include Naruko in this?" Ibiki asked.

"What? No, absolutely not. We saw her go down easily against Kakashi-sensei, why would we try to drag ourselves down with someone who we know can't help beat him?" Sakura stated. Ibiki again wrote down a few notes.

"Alright well why don't you tell me about the training afterwards…"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

With Naruko

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Naruko kneeled under the continuous waterfall. Her hair had created a barrier, enough so she wasn't swallowing water every five seconds at least. She wasn't even sure how long she had been under, what she did know what that her muscles had ached for being inactive for so long.

She was cold and tired, she had been trying to get sleep but the water made it almost impossible. Just as she would attempt, that water would hit her face, breaking the hair barrier. So there she was, unable to do anything but think to herself, _'Well, if the rest of the test is as easy as this, I'm already ANBU dattebanyo!'_ Naruko thought.

As she was about to attempt sleep again, the water stopped. It took a while for her ears to regain focus, as she could still hear the roar of the water.

"…"

"…"

"…o?"

"Naruko? Can you hear me?"

Naruko looked up through her water logged hair. In front of her were three people, one Ibiki, another was a man who looked like Ino, and the third was an ANBU, but because of her hair she wasn't able to fully make out his mask.

She turned her gaze up to Ibiki who looked at her with a neutral expression.

"What was the phrase you were given?

Naruko's attention was brought to the ANBU. She kept her mouth shut and closed her eyes, trying to make it look like she was falling asleep.

"I'll ask again, what was the phrase you were given?" the ANBU asked. Naruko could tell it was it was a male, and she knew she should be scared. She was naked in a room with several men, and yet because of the water she was unable to feel most of her body so she just didn't care.

With her silence Ibiki stepped forward, "Alright Naruko, this is the Genjutsu part of the test. I want to give you the chance to leave the test now. If you still want to continue, Inoichi here will allow me to see inside your mind so I can evaluate you. Nod if you understand me..." The scarred jōnin said to the drenched blonde, who was now nodding.

'_It sad, I really wish she didn't have to go through all of this after everything. Can't say I'm not proud of the back-bone she has though.'_ Ibiki thought to himself as Inoichi got into position and the ANBU began to make hand seals for the Genjutsu. Inoichi placed a hand on his Ibiki's arm and Naruko's head.

Naruko's eyes glazed over as the Genjutsu took effect and minutes and in less than a second he was pulled with Inoichi into her mind to watch the memory.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Naruko's mind

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Ibiki's vision was clearing up as had faded into nothingness during the transfer. He was used to it by now, having been dragged into many other minds along with Inoichi. He also had to remind himself that this was just a playback, and that no matter what he wouldn't be able to interfere with what was going on around him.

As his vision was completely clear he looked around and noticed that it was night time and he was outside of Naruko's old apartment complex. Next to him stood Inoichi, who looked just as confused as he was.

"Inoichi, where is Naruko? I thought we would be seeing what she was seeing…" Ibiki said as a feeling of dread came over him.

"I don't know, it might be her way of shielding us or anyone else from the events. Maybe her subconscious is doing this in hopes that we would give up trying to chase this memory." Inoichi surmised. Ibiki nodded and thought for a second.

"Well, if we were brought here then maybe the memory is occurring in her apartment…" Ibiki thought out loud. All of a sudden an urge to protect Naruko overcame him. He didn't know what he was doing, he just began running up the stairs to the top floor that held her apartment. He was confused by his own actions. It was as if he was being pulled against his will by some unknown force. Turning his head he saw Inoichi in the same predicament as he was, both running up the flights of stairs.

As they neared the top stair, both could feel the unknown force leave them making them loose control of their bodies and fall to the ground. Ibiki was confused for a second before he looked down the walk way to see one of the doors had been broken into. Quickly getting to their feet, both of them rushed into the broken in apartment though neither were prepared for what they say.

In the small run-down room stood three men, each naked and all three standing around a girl that was bound and gagged. Both of the older shinobi could tell that she was crying, as her whimpers and sniffling could be heard from across the room.

Inoichi struck dumb couldn't help but ask, "What the hell…"

"Alright Naruko-chan," One of the men said. He wasn't all that tall and looked a little overweight. His skin and hair had this greasy quality to them. He looked like he lived an easy life, probably a merchant or something, "Me and my friends told you we wanted to play with you. You just had to play hard to get didn't you?" The man said in a sneer, "All we wanted was to be your friend and play with each other, but you just had to act like the little bitch that you are."

Ibiki, forgetting the rules of the memory playback, rushed forward with the intent to kill all of the men. He ended up going right through them and stumbled. Turning around he could see that the men had a deranged look in their eyes, a madness that seemed to have taken over. His jaw clenched from the frustration of being completely helpless.

Inoichi had known and remembered the rules of the playback, and could only shake his head at his friend's behavior. He had felt the urge to protect the little girl but knew it would have been useless, so he did what he was there to do. Make observations and evaluate the subject, though he would rather be anywhere right now then have to watch what he knew was going to unfold before him.

Then men advanced on the girl before one drew his foot back and kicked Naruko in the stomach, causing a breathless yelp from the girl, "That's for making this so difficult on us you little demon bitch!" The man said before he spat on her. The little girl, who couldn't have been more than 7 or 8 years old tried to curl up reflexively into a ball but the bindings that held her wouldn't let her.

Tears streamed down her face, fear filled her blue eyes. The first man smacked the other man, "Uki! Damnit don't hurt her yet! I want her fresh!"

The man now called Uki just smirked, "Sorry, I guess I got a little ahead of myself, Cabi." Uki apologized. Cabi just grunted as he pulled the girl to look him in the eye.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to spoil the beautiful peach now would we?" He moved towards her head and tried to kiss her around the small gag that she had on. His tongue pushed around the small ball gag to try to intertwine with hers but she quickly used her sharp canines to stop that. The man cried out as blood dripped from the cut on his tongue. "You little bitth!" He said, trying to cradle his mouth. He picked up his foot and kicked her square in the face sending her back about a foot and just lying there on her stomach.

Ibiki's hands turned into fists at the scene in front of him. They only tightened when a small pool of blood formed where her face was pressed against the floor. The man that kicked her quickly moved to pick her up out of the growing pool and held her up by her nightshirt. Ibiki and Inoichi could see that her nose was probably sprained if not broken; though both knew of her ability to quickly heal that didn't mean they weren't worried.

"I believe it's time to move onto the festivities since you seem to be filled with lots of energy, what you do boys think." Cabi asked to the men behind him. Without waiting for them to answer the man gripped her shirt and tore it from her body, leaving her in nothing but her underwear. Naruko started to thrash around, doing everything she could to stop what was happening. The men, having become fed up with her resistance slammed on down on the ground, face first. Cutting the rope that bound her hands and feet together the other two men held her down, limbs spread out.

"Had you just done what we asked you to do, none this would have happened." Cabi said as he ripped her underwear from her body as well. He grabbed himself and pumped his flaccid manhood until he was fully erect. Getting in between her legs, not worrying about any damage he might cause, he slammed all five inches of himself into her.

Naruko screamed out through the gag, as more tears streamed down her face. Her front was slowly becoming one giant bruise from all of her thrashing. The man behind her just kept grunting as he would thrust in and out, using her blood as lubricant.

Ibiki' and Inoichi's eyes widened to their maximum potential. They could make out the screams of Naruko, her begging them to stop. They heard the insults that they threw at her as they continued to rape her.

Cabi was speeding up until he withdrew almost complete and then thrust in hard and stay like that. Naruko could feel it and her eyes widened as well, as she screamed bloody murder only for the gag to muffle most of the sound. As the man pulled out a small rush of semen followed, and he wiped sweat of his forehead, "Man, she is tight as hell. She's going to be so much fun to play with from now on."

Uki smirked and motioned for the man to switch places. Uki was already hard from watching the rape, and though he was thinner than Cabi, he was also a little longer by half an inch. He quickly thrust into the sobbing girl, and moaned out.

Suddenly screaming could be heard over the memory, and the images began to waver and suddenly the two shinobi where thrust from Naruko's mind.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Torture Room

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Ibiki's eyes quickly flashed open to see Naruko thrashing around in her chained up state. The ANBU, who had casted the Genjutsu, was trying to keep her from hurting herself on the restraints. Ibiki moved swiftly and unlocked the shackles that held her in place. He quickly took stock of the vomit that was right in front of her and the small urine smell as well.

Was free Naruko shot back away from the men, pushing herself into a corner and curling up shaking and crying to herself. Ibiki was at a loss of what to do, he knew the standard protocol for rape of an ANBU, but she wasn't ANBU yet. Hell this was a memory, and she was probably only acting on instinct to get away from anyone of the opposite sex.

"Everyone leave the room now! Get Hebi and Neko here right away!" Ibiki ordered. He needed to contain the situation fast before Naruko went off the deep end. He didn't need to see the end of the memory or anymore to know that she was continually raped. How long? He had no clue and it made him sick to his stomach to even think about it. He remembered the faces of the men, and he swore he would kill them if it was the last thing he did.

Quickly the two kunoichi entered the room only to freeze upon seeing the girl huddled in the corner. Ibiki still in command grabbed their attention, "I need you to calm her down. Do whatever you need to. I believe you two, being women, will be a lot more effective than us, given what we just saw."

Both of the kunoichi understood to a degree what he was saying. They knew what part of the test she was on, and given the situation there were only a few possibilities. Neko moved quickly to get shield Naruko from Ibiki, making her presence known to hopefully dwarf the males. Hebi on the other hand just quickly moved to the sobbing girl.

She stopped a few feet away from the girl and crouched down, "Naruko?" the woman asked in a soft comforting voice. Naruko flinched from the unknown voice, her mind running into overdrive on how to escape from the nightmare that was still running in her head. The Genjutsu might have been undone, but it had brought forward all the memories that she had tried to bury forever.

'_It'll be fun playing with you Naruko-chan…'_

'_Oh, you're still as tight as ever…'_

'_Come on Naru-chan, my we're just going to play with you…'_

Over and over again the words of the men kept running through her head, images of the times they forced her to watch herself in a mirror as they took her again and again kept flashing before her eyes. Her shaking became worse and she lurched forward and threw up again.

Hebi could tell by the pain and fear in her eyes that she was reliving it all again. She wanted to help the little girl so badly, it was almost an ache, but unless she could bring here attention back away from the memories she might just break from them. She moved to try to hold the girl only for Naruko to plant a foot in her stomach and shove her away. She curled back up as the sobs never stopped.

'_**ENOUGH!'**_

The voice rang out in Naruko's head as the memories seem to stop, though the effect that they had on her didn't. The voice itself sounded just like she did. The voice hearing this used it to its advantage.

'_**I'm stronger than this! I lived through that. It's behind me and now they can never do anything like that again. I won't let them touch me ever again!'**_ The voice rang out. Naruko's shaking started to slow as a comforting feeling overcame the feelings of fright and pain the memories brought. Her eyes dulled for a moment and Hebi took this chance to wrap the girl in an embrace. She figured she needed to know that everything would be alright, and this was the best way to convey this feeling.

Naruko felt the arms wrap around her but she was too entranced by the voice in her head to pay attention. _**'I can make it through this stupid test, I'll show everyone that I'm not someone to look down upon. When I pass this test, Ibiki-san said he'd help look after me, that he protects his own. That means that he'll take care of them for me and I won't have to worry anymore.'**_ The voice said, the words creating another wave of comfort in Naruko which allowed her to relax into the embrace and stop the sobbing and shaking.

Hebi felt the shaking stop and she looked down at the girl. She then took notice of the dulled look in her eyes, there was no fear or pain, but there was also no happiness as well. It was as if she just wasn't there anymore. Suddenly the pain and fear came back but was more restrained and under control. Hebi rubbed the girls back and softly hummed, hoping to keep the girl calm. She felt Naruko lean into her for support and Hebi was all too happy to help her. However she what was said next stunned everyone still in the room.

"I want to continue the test if I can."

Ibiki was the first to recover and he quickly observed the girl. He could see her resolve, while hardened, was still just there. He knew that if he forced her to continue to go through that again she would break, and he wouldn't let that happen. However he did have a little wiggle room when it came to the test.

"What was the phrase I gave you?" Ibiki asked, the two kunoichi's heads whirled and looked at him in stunned silence. Naruko remained silent as she focused on evening out her breathing. After a few minutes of silence Ibiki smiled a vicious smile before he handed out orders again, "Hebi, chain her up again. She's passed this test."

The woman looked like she wanted to protest but held her tongue. He was in command of the test, though she knew she was going to blow up at him when everything was over with.

The busty kunoichi moved the little blonde girl to the shackles, ignoring the vomit as she knew the water would wash everything else away. Quickly securing the shackles she stepped off the grated area and stood next to Neko, who was standing by the door.

Ibiki was now standing by the water control switch, he spared one last glance at the girl and knew he had found someone special. _'If she could endure all of that, and if I was to guess it had gone on for a long time, then I think she won't break under anything.'_ Ibiki thought as he flipped the switch and the water came crashing on down.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Hokage's Office

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Tsunade happily sipping away at her hard earned sake, as she had quickly dealt with any paperwork to get the reward. _'If Shizune keeps this up, I won't have to worry about paperwork ever again!'_ Tsunade thought, as she giggled while looking over the village from her office. Ah yes, everything seemed right in the world for now.

But life doesn't allow such moments to last long. A knock came from her door, effectively interrupting her 'Me' time. Heaving a sigh, as she knew she wouldn't be able to escape for the duties of Hokage for long, she gave the order to enter.

The door opened to reveal a bruised Ibiki. He had what looked to be a black eye, and there were still remnants of a bloody nose as well as new bruises forming along his jaw line. Tsunade was on alert now, having seen all of this on her elite interrogator.

"Mind explaining what happened to you, Ibiki?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ibiki seemed to then take notice of his appearance and just waved it off, "Just one of my men expressing their opinion on how I dealt with a situation, but that isn't why I showed up here. I'm here to inform you of a crime, which by law here in Konoha, is punishable by death." Ibiki said quickly moving away from his bruised appearance to the real matter.

Tsunade's eyebrow stayed in the up position for a moment before she motioned for him to continue.

"I've discovered evidence that multiple people in Konoha are guilty of multiple counts of raping a minor." Ibiki said. Tsunade tensed at the word 'rape'. These cases were always difficult, not for convicting but for the victim, as they would always goes through a tough ordeal.

"Explain." Tsunade said, her tone now of his commanding officer who wanted answers yesterday.

"Myself, and one of my interrogators, one Yamanaka Inoichi, were observing young Uzumaki's test. She was on the mental and genjutsu test when we discovered the crimes. I won't go into detail, as they sicken me more than anything else. Inoichi was able to get what information we needed quickly, but he's currently sick from all of the images he witnessed to get the ones responsible." Ibiki said with venom leaking into his voice, and the man seemed more intimidating now than he ever had.

Ibiki was known to being protective of his people, and he seemed to already be looking at Naruko that way. The thought would have brought a smile to Tsunade's face that someone was taking a shine to her surrogate daughter/granddaughter, but her face was in raged by the information. As Ibiki finished explaining she exploded out of her seat, knocking over the saucer of sake in process. "Ibiki, I want you to take two ANBU squads and bring them in. I want them interrogated right away, and you have my permission to be as ruthless as you want. I don't care if they break!" Tsunade roared out, her anger getting the best of her at the moment.

"Hokage-sama, if I may, I don't think that will be necessary. I have personally seen what happened in her memory, and Inoichi has seen more images as well. I'm not here requesting to bring them in. No, they might run into her at some point during the interrogations, and I will not put her in that position. No, I'm here to request a kill order on all of these men." Ibiki said, as he pulled out a file. Inside said file were names and faces of those that had hurt Naruko.

Tsunade was forced to pause for a moment to rein in her emotions. Interrogation was one thing, the truth would come out sooner or later during that, but a kill order was another thing. There was nothing to stop that once it went out, as every ANBU would be ordered to find and slaughter that person on sight.

"Your absolutely certain that what you say happened, really did in fact happen? And that these are the right men correct?" Tsunade said, hoping she wouldn't have to put out the kill order and just order an interrogation of the matter. She went through the six names and faces, stopping on the last one. This one was a council member, and this made Ibiki's request even more dangerous.

If they were wrong in anyway, then there would be backlash like none other. The council would call for everyone removal of power, and while they would never be able to go through with it because she was Hokage and there for the ruler of Konoha, they could still start up a civil war if they wanted too.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Ibiki said, his face still stricken with rage and disgust at the men. Tsunade looked at his face for a moment before heaving a sigh. She picked up an empty scroll nearby and wrote out the order. Rolling up the scroll she drew herself up and addressed the man.

"Ibiki, you are here by ordered to kill all criminals related to this crime. Make sure none live through the night! Take ANBU squads 2 and 5 to complete this task. On a side note, I want those evaluations done soon." Tsunade said, her Hokage persona displayed in all its splendor.

"Hai, Hokage-sama. I evaluations are almost done. I have Hatake today and the Uchiha tomorrow." Ibiki said as he was handed the scroll. Giving a quick bow of respect to his commander, he strode out of the office. He had men to kill, and an evaluation to finish.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

With Kakashi

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Kakashi was a good shinobi. Some even called him great after the service he had gone and provided for Konoha. He knew he was in trouble, having neglected two of the three members of his genin squad. He had been trying to fulfill a promise to his late best friend, and along the way he had screwed up. He knew it and so did the Hokage. He just wished he could turn back around and change things.

He was currently sitting in an interrogation room, though it was one of the nicer ones and not in the deeper levels of the intelligence department. He had been waiting for about twenty minutes, and was starting to get the feeling that his students had whenever he was late.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked someone who Kakashi was actually frightened of, Morino Ibiki. While the man seemed a little beaten up, he was still as intimidating as ever.

"Sorry for being late, I had some last minute things to take care of." Ibiki said offhandedly. Quickly sitting down, Ibiki pulled out the forms he needed signed, "You should already be familiar with these, but if I absolutely need to explain them just tell me."

Kakashi knew the forms, and after quickly scanning over them he signed them and gave them back. With the forms now signed Ibiki let out a breath of air, "Alright, now I know you've taken psychological evaluations before while you worked in ANBU, and I have full faith that your reports are accurate, however as you know the reports don't tell us everything you thought while on that mission. Your record as a jōnin sensei if fairly normal except one incident, your mission to Nami no Kuni." Ibiki said, as he pulled out his pad of paper the reports he had.

Kakashi sighed, he figured that would come up though he had hoped it wouldn't. He wasn't all that proud of what he did on that mission and here he was forced to talk about it, "What would you like to know?" Kakashi asked.

"First was would be what the hell you were thinking about continuing the mission?" Ibiki asked his eyes now locked on Kakashi's.

Kakashi again sighed, this just wasn't his day. "I was thinking that we had a mission to complete. I knew about the possible danger my team was in, but I thought my skills alone would be enough to keep them out of the most dangerous of the situations. I made sure that they each wanted to continue the mission, had any of them spoken up we would have turned right around and headed back to the village." Kakashi said in his normal lazy off beat tone.

Ibiki narrowed his eyes at the answer to his question, "I get that, but why didn't you request any back up? You took a fresh genin team, who had all of two months training under their belts, into an A-rank mission situation!" Ibiki said, trying his damnedest to keep his voice level. After the day he'd been having would anyone be surprised?

Kakashi narrowed his own eye at the man, "I knew of my teams capabilities better than anyone else. I knew they could handle themselves."

Ibiki gave an evil smirk at that, "Oh you do, do you? I understand the Uchiha, he had plenty of training since the council has been at his beck and call. Giving the gaki whatever he wishes, but your other two genin were nowhere near as trained. One of the kunoichi of the group, a one Haruno Sakura, while she did graduate as Kunoichi of the Year during her academy days, she showed no improvement over that. In fact from your reports she was slowly falling backwards in her skills. The other kunoichi of the group, Uzumaki Naruko, graduated dead last of her year. While she did know how to use the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**, that was all she knew. You even mentioned in your reports before this mission that she behaved in a manner that suggested that her training at been sabotaged during her academy training! And you still think that they were able to handle themselves with just those abilities?" Ibiki asked, his tone holding a slight stunned accusation in it.

Kakashi closed his single visible eye and sat there for a moment before he spoke, his vision now down at the table, "No, I don't. I realize now that it might have been my own pride that had gotten in the way of everything. I was so sure I could keep them safe and complete the mission as well that I never stopped to think on my actions."

Ibiki looked at the man, and noted how broken he seemed. It wasn't unheard of for someone of Kakashi's caliber to have a swelled pride. And why wouldn't they? He was skilled beyond his years, and proved to be one of the most effective shinobi in almost any situation.

"I understand that your pride got in the way of things, but remember that your still held accountable for your actions. Now let us talk about your second biggest mistake so far." Ibiki said after a while of writing notes.

"My second biggest mistake?" Kakashi questioned, wondering what else he had done.

"Yes, the teaching of an A-rank assassination jutsu to an unstable, and power hungry genin." Ibiki stated without looking up from his writing pad.

Kakashi was first stunned. They considered him teaching the **Chidori** to Sasuke a mistake? I mean sure it might not have been the smartest move, but a mistake? "Umm, how exactly is teaching my jutsu to my student a mistake?" Kakashi questioned out loud.

"Well aside from the fact that the Uchiha tried to kill Uzumaki with it on two different occasions? Or the fact that the power that it gives the Uchiha is far beyond what he should be allowed to wield at this stage? He isn't responsible enough to wield it, as his attacking his own teammate proves." Ibiki said with a tone that dared Kakashi to argue with him.

Kakashi felt like he had been shipped by those words, mainly because it was true. "I first thought him the jutsu because he needed an extra edge against his opponent in the Chūnin exams. I knew he couldn't win without it, but I also wanted to hopefully hand down my own jutsu. My own legacy. Because of his Sharingan, Sasuke is the only one capable of handling that jutsu to its full potential." Kakashi said.

"I understand that, I really do. However we have rules on these things for a reason. Genin are not allowed to know any jutsu above a B-rank right off the bat. And he had only been a genin for five months before you started his training on all of that. Meanwhile Naruko, who was also in the chūnin exams, was left to fend for herself. You have on multiple occasions demonstrated that you have given preferential treatment towards the Uchiha, having gone so far as to sabotage your other genin's futures." Ibiki chastised.

Kakashi stayed silent. There was nothing he could say that would help him in this. No the exact opposite really. The worst part was, was the fact that everything Ibiki said, was true, and that's what made it seem to bite even harder.

Ibiki seeing that he had struck a nerve with the man sighed, "Well lets go backwards then. Why don't you tell me about…."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

With Naruko

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Naruko was currently under the water still. She had tried to get what little sleep she could, but the nightmares would return. So with nothing else to do, she was forced to think on her past, mainly everything that she had done as a genin, and reflect on those events.

Suddenly the water came to a stop, leaving Naruko numb from both the temperature and constant pounding on her body. She didn't both to look up at all as she focused more on clearing out her ears, hoping to get to hear something soon. She felt the shackles being touched and released.

This seemed a little odd so Naruko went to look up but instead was pulled up and dragged away from her spot. Naruko was wondering if someone had stopped the test or if she had done something wrong. She was then thrown on a table that was in the room and strapped down.

"What was the phrase you were given?"

Hearing this Naruko understood that it was just another part of the test, so she kept her mouth silent and softly closed her eyes.

Hebi had seen how the girl was reacting and she couldn't help but smile at the grit she was showing. She knew Ibiki might have been right, damned if it wasn't normally right anyway. But she couldn't help but feel a small kinship with the girl. Both of them were hated by the village for reasons they had no control over. Despite this kinship though, Hebi would push her to the limit. She wanted nothing more than to help prepare the girl for what was to come.

"I'll ask one more time before I start to inflict pain, What was the phrase you were given?" Hebi asked one more time as she slowly sorted out her torture tools. Most she couldn't use, as they were too invasive, but she did still have a few toys that would inflict pain with minimal invasion to the body.

Naruko just made a soft scoffing sound. Pain was something she was used to, and she had been feeling it for years. However soft she made the noise, Hebi still heard it and smirked under her mask.

'_That cheeky gaki, I'm so going to make you regret that.'_ The kunoichi thought to herself. Taking up one of the many needles she had she walked over and pressed it to her body, "Last chance." Hebi said.

Naruko just stayed silent, but was gritting her teeth. She hoped it wouldn't hurt too much. Hebi pushed the needle into a nerve cluster and Naruko could tell she was wrong. She felt the pain course through her body, as her muscles tightened up. Hebi didn't stop there as she kept pushing more and more needles into the girl, each one causing more pain than the last, and none ever fully stopped hurting.

"What was the phrase you were given?" Hebi said, her voice slowly becoming like a broken record from how many times she had already said those words, but it was all she was allowed to say during that time.

Naruko remained stubborn through the pain though and refused to speak at all. Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer she pulled out a piece of paper with a seal on it. Applying the seal easily to Naruko's skin Hebi gave a warning, "This is going to hurt, just tell me what the phrase was and I'll make the pain stop."

Naruko gave her a pain filled grin, before closing her eyes once more. Hebi always liked a challenge and so she activated the seal.

Naruko couldn't believe the pain that was being inflicted on her. Hot lighting shot through her veins as her back arched and she screamed out. Though it only lasted a few seconds, to Naruko it had lasted a lot longer.

"Tell me what the phrase was." As silence was her answer, Hebi activated the seal again causing Naruko to scream out yet again. As the seal stopped what it was doing, Naruko laid on the table, breath labored and a few of the needles had been jerked out of her body form a spasm leaving a little blood dripping, but it was quickly healed.

"What was the phrase?"

"…"

Screams filled the room as this went on and on for a grand total of five minutes, though it had been the longest five minutes of Naruko's short life.

After the seal was used for the ninth time Naruko broke a little.

"What was the phrase?"

"W….W-w…..w-w-when the," Naruko started to say. She couldn't believe she would break here. She had gone so far only to fail…

'_**NO!'**_ The voice said in the back of her head. At that exact moment, her canines sharpened and her tongue was cut on them effectively stopping her from talking.

Hebi was surprised. The girl had not only lasted this long, but had also stopped herself from speaking. The seal had now worn off, i's uses done with. Hebi removed each of the remaining needles from Naruko's body, still causing pain in hopes to get her to fully speak though unsuccessfully.

Naruko was tired, and in pain. Her muscles kept having small spasms that hurt, though the needle pinpricks here now fully healed all over her body. Her tongue hurt like hell, but it was fully healed though her mouth was still filled with blood.

Naruko was unshackled from the table and dragged to her old position in what she was now calling the indoor waterfall. After being shackled up once again, she was asked one last time.

"What was the phrase you were given?"

Naruko turned defiant in that second and spit out the blood towards the voice, though do to the weight of the blood it didn't get far. It did however get a laugh from the woman and suddenly she found herself in water again.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Outside the torture room

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Anko had just taken off her mask, as she went to go clean her instruments. It was absolutely necessary but she always kept them spotless. As she made her way down to storeroom, she ran into Ibiki who looked exhausted himself.

"Wow, someone not getting enough sleep?" Anko said.

Ibiki looked at her and smiled. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, between running psychological evaluations, Naruko's test, and the kill order there just hadn't been a lot of time to sleep. Ibiki shrugged at her question, "Eh you know how it is. How did her test go?"

Anko gave a quick summary, as she knew she still had to write up a full report on it, "It went fine. She's tough, I almost had her. She was starting to speak when she bit her own tongue to stop herself. She just finishing up her 'alone' time in the water." Anko said with a smirk.

Ibiki was surprised. Since Naruko hadn't broken yet, he thought she never would. He was however happy to see she was able to beat the test though. He did worry about her in the water though. It was designed to both test the recruits will to succeed as well as give them time to reflect over all of their past, as sleep would constantly evade them because of the cold water.

"Good, I'm glad she's made it through. Would you mind heading to Higarashi's to see if he has her armor ready or not? I have one last evaluation to do of her team." Ibiki said, running a tired hand over his face.

"Oh? Which one is it?" Anko asked curiously.

"The Uchiha."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

With Ibiki

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Ibiki was currently in the room watching the Uchiha pace. He was not looking forward to this evaluation. He knew the council would be all over him if he gave a bad recommendation as they would somehow find out, but he had a job to do. On the plus side, he would get to expose how unstable to Uchiha really was, and hopefully the Hokage would take his recommendation this time. Last time the Sandaime ignored it in favor of hoping to hold off on dealing out punishment tell after the chūnin exams.

Ibiki had taken his notes and made sure everything was ready before he walked into the room. As he opened the door Sasuke came to a halt in his pacing. His face went to one of recognition as the teen quickly recognized the man.

"You were that first exam proctor from the chūnin exams." Sasuke stated. He quickly remembered that this man loves to play mind games and was on guard quickly.

"Yes, I was the first proctor. My name is Morino Ibiki, and I'm here to give you your evaluation." Ibiki said as he took his seat and motioned for Sasuke to take the one across from him.

After all of the paperwork was in order and explaining to Sasuke what all was going to happen, Sasuke was the first to speak.

"I assume you want to know why I left Konoha to go to Orochimaru? I'm actually surprised the council hasn't told the Hokage of my reason." Sasuke said with a cocky tone.

This caught Ibiki's attention, and as he knew he would have to cover this topic, though he was surprised that Sasuke was offering the information willingly. "And what reason would this be?" Ibiki asked in a controlled tone.

"Kami, just ask the council. I went in hopes of drawing out Orochimaru and have the Hokage take him out. That would have gotten rid of one of our biggest traitors." Sasuke said, the cockiness never leaving his tone, though his expression became more and more into his façade of superiority.

Ibiki could see this, and made a note of this as well as the excuse, "So your telling me that you went to do this by yourself? Under who's orders were you following?" Ibiki asked.

"Psh, no ones. I was just helping this village out of the goodness of my own heart. Ask the council, I told them of my plan. It's their fault for not informing the Hokage if she didn't know." Sasuke said, waving the topic and expecting it to end there.

Unfortunately Ibiki didn't care for what he wanted, "You say that but you deliberately put Konoha shinobi in danger, as well as made attempts to kill your own teammate."

This caused Sasuke's temper to flare. Not only was he being ignored and not given what he expected, but now he was being accused of attempted murder of his teammate.

"How dare you! I would never harm my own teammate! I had to make sure that it looked realistic incase Orochimaru was watching. I admit I might have gone a little over board on the acting, but I never made any attempt to kill her!" Sasuke roared out. The curse seal on his neck flared up and went from black to red but didn't spread. After a moment it turned back to black.

Ibiki noted all of this, and made sure to make points of all injuries Naruko sustained as well within his report, as well as the previous incidents that occurred where Sasuke had become violent.

"Well let's move on shall we?" Ibiki said, "Why don't we start back at when you all first became a team…"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Hokage's Office

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Tsunade was currently reading the reports Ibiki had dropped off for her. He was standing across the desk from where she was seated, though he seemed slightly agitated about something.

"Something wrong Ibiki?" Tsunade asked without looking up. She could feel and hear his restlessness.

"Just wanting to hurry this up, Hokage-sama. Naruko's test is about to end in an hour." Ibiki said in his casual tone, though there was an undertone of urgency in his voice.

"Ah, well give her a congratulations from me. It is well deserved if she was able to pass your sadistic test." Tsunade said. Ibiki just nodded, he was used to people calling it a sadistic test or worse names but no one could argue the results it produced in the safe environment. "Well alright then, let's get this over with. What are you recommendations concerning those you've evaluated?"

Ibiki straightened even more, if that was even possible, and answered in a sternly toned voice, "To begin at the beginning. With Haruno Sakura, I believe a couple actions could be done here. The first would be to remove her from Team Seven. Her skills have slowly deteriorated on that team, and my guess is because she's on the team of her 'crush'. I believe a new time would give a new perspective on things and she will bounce back. Barring that doesn't work, I recommend she be removed from the program."

Tsunade nodded, this wasn't the first time this idea had been brought up. It was just that her mother had been able to keep that from happening while she still held her council seat.

"Moving on to Hatake Kakashi. He was rather easy, as his reports were all accurate it was only his judgment that was called into question. On those counts it was his emotions that kept getting in the way of clear thinking. On multiple counts it was his pride in his skills that drew him to some of the incidents. I believe he should be given a full month of vacation away from Shinobi life, after that a retaking of the jōnin instructors course. His skills are very high, as I'm sure your aware, he just needs some down time to give himself time to think on his actions."

"Now the last one I've had trouble with before. Uchiha Sasuke. I've done an evaluation before, though he was never told about it, for the Sandaime Hokage. My findings there are close to the same in this case only at a worse level as time has helped to worsen it. My recommendation for the Uchiha is removal of his shinobi license, imprisonment with twenty-four hour watch, as well as psychiatric treatment."

Tsunade, while unsurprised by this was curious as to why such a harsh punishment, "Why do you believe he should receive shut a harsh punishment?" Tsunade asked, her eyes still going over his notes and reports.

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke has proven time and time again that he will do whatever he must to get power. From the many times I have met the man, he is turning out just like his father was, though he's using his brother to justify why he does what he does. Along with that he'll go to any lengths to save his own skin, believing that he must stay alive long enough to kill his brother and avenge his clan. He's even gone so far as to lie about why he ran away from Konoha."

That caught her attention, "Oh, I so can't wait to hear this. What did he say on that matter?" Tsunade said, her focus now on the conversation and no long on the papers in front of her.

"He believes he was doing a service for Konoha. He said that he thought he could pull Orochimaru out of hiding so that we might be able to eliminate him. It was only due to the council that you were not informed of this as he apparently told them of what he was doing. From all of the reports I know this to be a lie, but it just goes to prove how far he'll go to save his own skin." Ibiki said.

Tsunade on the inside was growling at the excuse. Oh how she wanted to take the little bastard out, but the council would always get in her way and delay or supersede any action she took against him. She was about to just kill the entire council and be done with it, but she couldn't. Not without starting a possible civil war, and one stupid teen was not worth all the lives that would cost.

Heaving a sigh Tsunade nodded, "Thank you for your recommendations. I will take them into consideration when I make my final decision on the matter. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe the council will be calling a meeting…"

*Knock, knock, knock* came from her door.

"500ryo says that's a messenger here to get me for a council meeting so they can tell me that they 'forgot' to inform me on what Sasuke was doing." Tsunade said with a slight scowl on her face.

Ibiki just chuckled as he bowed to leave, departing via a shunshin.

Tsunade ordered for whoever was there to enter as she started to gather all of the paperwork up.

"Hokage-sama, the council has requested a meeting with you…"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

With Naruko

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Naruko was still under the water. She still hadn't slept too well, but she was no longer in any pain so it wasn't all that bad for her. The cold water was able to numb any pain while her body healed itself. She tried to remember if there was another part to the test that she couldn't remember, and if there was she wondered what it would be.

As those thoughts went through her head, it was by the complete silence that she noticed the water was no longer flowing. Well that and the chill that was creeping up her naked body. She didn't want to give anything away in case there was another test up, so she just kept still with her head hanging forward. She felt the shackles on her wrists be released and something was placed round her body.

Naruko blinked, or attempted to, though her water logged hair. Wrapping her arms around herself she felt that it was warm and dry. Thinking she was safe she turned her head to find it was a towel. Making a slow scan of the room, in front of her stood Ibiki his hands in his coat pockets as he smiled at her.

Seeing that her attention was on him Ibiki took that moment to say three words that she had only heard twice in her life.

"Congratulations, you pass!"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three months since Naruko had passed her test. When Ibiki had gotten her to her new place, he was actually forced to carry the girl. Once she had gotten into her temporary clothes, which were just plain gray sweats and a baggy t-shirt, well baggy on her small frame, and they walked out of the building. One step out of the building and she fell, her body no longer able to keep itself conscious, with no extra stimuli to keep her from the dark abyss of sleep.

Two days after the test, she was in front of Ibiki and he then began her introduction into ANBU and torture/interrogation.

Over those three months Ibiki used her **kage bushin** to an extreme, or some may say insane, level. Every day she was forced to summon three hundred **kage bushin** and they would help her train. She learned Ninjutsu quickly, though Ibiki wanted her to get the basics of the jutsu down herself before perfecting it with clones. She had no argument with because it meant she still had to work hard, but was able to get the desired results. Three of her clones were constantly shadowing Ibiki, Anko, and Inoichi, learning what she could of the art of interrogation, though she wasn't able to learn much from Inoichi as most of his torture techniques consisted of his family's jutsu.

While her **kage bushin** would do all of this, she would be working perfecting the ANBU Taijutsu style as well as learning Kenjutsu of some kind.

The Taijutsu she was able to pick up faster than most of the other recruits simply because she never had a style before. Her trainer called her a blank canvas while the others were like trying to make alterations to an already existing painting. Due to her size, she chose to use duel tantō which were seated nicely on the small of her back, as they gave her the killing power she needed without having to sacrifice her speed. The blades themselves were a little longer than a foot long each, both having black hilts and sheaths.

What also changed during this time, was her wardrobe. After being accepted into the ranks of ANBU, she knew she couldn't wear her normally bright orange clothes. While she wouldn't budge on how cool orange was, because let's face it orange is awesome, she did give into the fact that it just didn't suit her job at all. So with Anko's help as well as a few friends of hers they threw out all of her clothes, and bought all new clothes. Anko actually came up with the idea to just get orange underwear and wear dark clothes. Naruko needless to say took the idea because it meant she could keep her orange.

She now wore a form fitting sleeveless t-shirt, the hugged her figure perfectly to allow for free range of movement. She had black cargo pants most of the time, though under Anko's insistence and threats she also purchased a few skirts. All of this with kunoichi combat boots that gave her a little heel and a pointed steel toe, and her black T&I trench coat and she thought she looked good. Her hair she decided would no longer be in pig-tails, as she just put it in a loose pony tail when she wore that outfit. Whenever she had her mask on though, she put it up in a tight braided bun with two senbon needles holding it in place.

During this time, she was able to hear of everything that had gone on. How the council had all but been crushed into nothing, having most of its power stripped from it by Tsunade for some reason she hadn't been able to find. She did hear that Sasuke was under watch by ANBU, and Sakura had been transferred to different teams to try to find out where she would fit best. Rumor had it that she was trying to get on Tsunade's good graces to become her apprentice, but the blonde Kage wanted to see how she did on a genin team first before she did anything. Kakashi was given vacation for a month and then was just placed with random jōnin teams.

Though Naruko could honestly say that she disliked her old team members more than anyone else, they were her old teammates and she wanted to keep tabs on them for no other reason than that they used to be comrades. Though she did use the term 'comrades' loosely.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Ibiki had been rather surprised by the rate that Naruko was going. Her speed had jumped exponentially, as he was using Gai's training method only not to the extreme he does. He knew her muscles were in a constant rate of healing, either due to the Kyūbi sealed inside her or because of some other healing factor he didn't know, so Ibiki just took advantage of it.

She had mastered her two necessary elements to be in ANBU in those three months, wind first then water. Water had actually taken only a month, when wind took a month and a half. Ibiki was worried that he was pushing her a little too hard, but whenever he asked if she needed or wanted a break she just shook her head and told him no.

Ibiki was currently watching her as she was sparring with the other recruits in one of the ANBU's underground training grounds. They all had on standard ANBU gear, but Ibiki could pick her out of any line up, or off of any battlefield and it wasn't because of her hair. It was the look in her eyes, the sheer determination that filled those azure eyes with a fire that seemed to get to almost anyone, even his own battle worn soul seemed to be invigorated by her determination. She refused to back down from anything, and he knew that at the rate she was going she would finish the eight month training program early.

"That's enough!" a voice rang out. Out of the shadows stepped the ANBU commander Ryū. Each of the ANBU recruits sheathed their blades, as they had been doing Kenjutsu practice, "Each of you, unless in the Intelligence Division, will be going on a small mission today. You will be preforming border patrol with an experienced ANBU operative leading your squad. This is an evaluation, and will be part of the first cuts for those who are not up to Konoha's ANBU standards. Those who are in the Intel division, will go with Ibiki-san for whatever test he has set up." Ryū ordered out in a voice that almost demanded respect, and brokered no questions.

Naruko and another recruit, Hyō, walked off. Naruko currently had her Kitsune mask on as well as her normal ANBU gear. She didn't often wear the armor unless she had to, which wasn't surprising at all since those who went through the ANBU training in the Intelligence Division didn't either. Just wasn't as comfortable as one's own clothes.

This had slowly become a normal routine for her; Workout, Test, Train. Rinse and repeat, and she kept doing this with her other recruit Hyō, though from working with the other Intel division recruit, she didn't think he would last much longer. He was starting to get twitchy. Really twitchy. But as they say, the Intel division wasn't for everyone.

As they walked up the bandana wearing jōnin, both followed him through the tunnel that led to the interrogation cells in ANBU HQ. These cells were built with more fail safes than those back at the Intel HQ as normally only high ranking prisoners were interrogated here, prisoners who were too dangerous to be transported to and from the prisons and holding cells. They were also used for testing, as it gave the examiners more control over the environment and what was going on in the room.

As they walked Ibiki decided to explain the test to them, "You job will be to interrogate the prisoners in your respective rooms. They were both captured, away from their group and we need to know where said group is. You will be scored by other examiners as per standard protocol. Are there any questions?" The man asked as they arrived at the rooms. When both didn't ask any, he walked away from them to go to the surveillance room that held monitors for the cameras for those rooms.

Hyō took a shuddering breath before opening his door and walking in, closing the door softly behind him. Naruko on the other hand decided to go into the observation room that was attached to the interrogation cell; she wanted time to observe her subject first.

'_Remember, you can tell a lot about someone just by looking at them. How they are feeling, what makes them uncomfortable, all of that can be seen if you just take your time and observe.'_

Naruko remembered her lessons that Ibiki taught her. More like pounded into her thick head. As she entered the room she flipped the switch so she could see through the glass. Her target was strapped to a table, arms, legs and fingers all pinned down with chakra suppressing seals.

'_Hmm, he seems calm.'_ Naruko observed before taking her notepad and scratching down some quick notes, _'White male, looks to be about late twenties maybe early thirties. Has brown hair, and brown eyes.'_

Naruko took another look at the man and saw him fidget a little, so she knew he was at least a little uncomfortable, which probably meant he was at least a little worried about what might happen to him.. She waited a few minutes longer before throwing the switch off and heading into the other room.

As she entered the man's eyes were immediately on her.

"Hello!" Naruko said, using a cheer-filled happy tone. Her tone threw the man for a loop for a second. Her voice sounded young, really young and he wasn't her to be so… happy. "My name's Kitsune, but everyone likes to call me Kit. So how are we today?" Naruko asked, keeping up with the tone as she walked over to the sadistic instruments along the wall.

The man refused to speak, but Naruko wasn't at all deterred, "Not going to speak are we? Well that's okay, you won't have to speak." Naruko pulled out a silver case from her pouch, "You see if you don't talk then I get to try out these!" Naruko said with glee showing four glistening senbon needles held securely in the case.

The man's curiosity seemed to get to her as he spoke, "What are those?" the man spoke with a hint of fear in his voice.

"These are different poisons. You see, it's kind of a hobby of mine. I like to make different poisons to see what they'll all do. These just happen to be my newest batch and I haven't gotten to fully try them on human test subjects yet." Naruko said as she set the case down on the metal tray next to the chair he was strapped into, making sure he had a clear view of them, "So when people don't talk I get to see if I can make one of your lungs fail with one of my needles, or are you going to ruin my fun and tell me what I ask for?" Naruko asked, talking to the man in an almost child-like manner. She even threw in a small pout at the end to make it seem like she didn't want him to talk at all.

Her tone was getting to the man. He was expecting a rough interrogation, he was expecting them to start cutting into him before they questioned him. He wasn't prepared for this cute young girl to be talking in a cheerful tone about out right killing him!

"So, do I get to try out my new toys or are you going to be a party pooper and talk?" Naruko asked in a childish pout. When he didn't answer she just giggled a little before reaching for one of the needles, "Alright, now I want you to tell me what all you feel while this…"

That was all she got out before the man started to scream as she neared him with the needle. "I'll talk! I'll talk!" the man yelled, he didn't want any of those needles around him. This girl seemed to actually WANT to inflict pain just cause she could, and because she thought it would be fun!

"Ah! Fine…" Naruko said with another pout before grabbing her pad and pencil, "Alright so whats…"

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"That's all I know! I swear!" The man pleaded.

"You sure you're not hiding anything? I really want to test my poisons…"

"I swear! I swear!" the man cried out.

"Fine," Naruko said, closing the metal case with a snap. With that she grabbed her notes and walked out. On the other side of the door Ibiki was standing next to Hyō who had blood on his hands and armor. Seeing as he looked like he was giving a report, she just stood in front of her closed door and waited to be addressed. As she listened in on her fellow recruits detailed report, she wondered why he was even there.

'_He seems so nervous, hell he's stuttering right now! And from the sounds of it he went overboard on the torture! Ibiki should send him where he could actually do some good.'_ Naruko thought to herself, as she pulled out her notepad and made sure all of her notes were in order. She didn't have anything against her fellow recruit. It's just that if you aren't right for the job, well then you just move to a job your good at. Simple as that.

After a few more minutes, Ibiki sighed. He was happy Naruko was working out, he was able to see her performance but this kid… He didn't seem to get that T&I **requires** more subtlety than just carving into someone. He was lucky the man was still alive, since the instructors he had set up jumped in and saved the prisoner in time, not that it did any good. The prisoner was going to need serious medical treatment before they could attempt anything again.

Turning to the young girl now, he noticed she was doing something with her notepad. "Kitsune, what are you doing?" Ibiki questioned only to have the pad shoved into his hands.

"Just making sure my notes on everything he told me was in order." She said in a bored tone. The tone gave Ibiki a slight tick mark on his brow before he breathed out the hot air filling his lungs. She was nothing, if not predicable. And given how she worked her prisoner over almost like a pro, he couldn't really fault her for acting smug.

Taking the notepad in a firm grip, he swatted her on the head with it gaining a small yelp from the girl. "This is a test, remember that…" Ibiki said as he started to read the notes. Naruko just continued to rub her head for a moment before falling into attention and giving an oral report on how she proceeded with her interrogation. By the end Ibiki was laughing.

"HAHAHA, see I knew you'd have some skill with this! Though I didn't think you'd try to go all cutesy on them HAHAHA!" Ibiki said, roaring with laughter. Hyō seemed to just look further depressed that she had done so well. "Anyway," Ibiki said gaining both of their attentions again, "Your done for the day, both of you can go home or can go continue to train. Either way I'll have your tests scored tomorrow, so do NOT report to ANBU HQ tomorrow, come straight to the offices."

With that said, the scarred jōnin took off, as he himself needed to make his own report as well as see to the treatment of one of the prisoners. Since they both were off, Naruko decided to go train some more, while Hyō just seemed to follow her. She chalked it up to his depression and just wanting to mope a little, or looking for a little sympathy maybe?

'_I still need to work on that one jutsu, I'm sure I can hold and form it anywhere I need instead of just in front of me…'_ Naruko thought to herself as she slowly started to have an internal cretic of her own jutsu she created, completely forgetting about the other recruit as he seemed to tag along.

As she arrived at the training ground she took off her mask and hooked it onto her belt. She remembered how annoying it was to get her armor, hell she knew it was only going to get more annoying when she hit another growth spurt and had to get a whole new set issued to her. Needless to say, she wasn't happy with that thought, she preferred her normal shinobi clothes over the restrictive armor anyday. Moving into the middle of the field, she began the quick succession of hand seals.

"**Futon: Kaze Dōu (Wind Release: Wind Dome)**" Naruko said as she held the final seal and continually molded her chakra. Immediately a dome of spiraling wind formed ten feet away from her, forcing the air away from its center and spiraling the air around it into slicing winds.

Holding it for as long as her concentration would allow, she ended up letting it go as sweat started to form on her forehead. She released the technique and took a knee. She had rushed into it instead of warming up, and she was paying for it now. However instead of catching her breath, like her body wanted her to, she froze, her breath stuck in her throat, as she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Hyō asked, he had followed her and was training on his own as well. They were both recruits to T&I, though he figured he might as well quit since he didn't seem capable of being a part of it, so he was fairly concerned for her as a fellow recruit.

Since Naruko's test, she had yet to allow any male to touch her. She had nightmares whenever she was able to get one of her five hours of sleep daily. She had been forced to talk with Inoichi about it, and he told her it was because of the memories they had stirred. But since the test, she refused to allow any male to touch her if she could help her, and never when she felt vulnerable either. Like after using a jutsu, and being stupid about it and not warming up first and now being winded. And now Hyō was touching her.

Naruko had a small panic attack inside, as she threw herself away from Hyō, in an attempt to get away from him. Her reaction, sparked a reaction of his own and he became more concerned. "What's wrong?" Hyō asked concern lacing every letter of his question.

"N-n-nothing. J-j-just don't touch m-me." Naruko stammered out, as she fought the urge not to draw her tantō and assault the man in front of her. She knew she had to get over this, but it just wasn't something she was able to do so quickly, or at least as quick as she had wished.

Hyō could feel the fear she was radiating, and quickly backed off. He, like everyone else, had been briefed on how to handle Naruko. Ibiki was very clear, that due to her past, no one was to do anything outside of normal training and with the backing of the Hokage, no one questioned it. Even the Commander had Neko, a kunoichi ANBU veteran, help her learn the stances of her Taijutsu and Kenjutsu.

Holding his hands up to show he meant no harm, he took a few more steps back, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, alright? I didn't mean to hurt you."

Naruko was suppressing the urge to run and hide, as well as the need to tremble. She was no longer a weak little girl. No, she was an ANBU recruit! Someone who was going to be part of the strongest and most fearsome organization that Konoha had, she couldn't and refused to be afraid of men!

"I'm f-fine," Naruko said as she tried to force the stammer away. This never happened with Ibiki or Inoichi, but anyone else and she fell apart. "I'm just going to head on h-home. S-see you tomorrow." Naruko said as she sped out of the training ground, not even bothering to look back or notice the slight hurt expression on Hyō's face.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

*SLAM*

Naruko put her back to her door, her chest raising and falling quickly as she tried to catch her breath.

"Damnit! Damnit, damnit, damnit!" Naruko chanted to herself as she slid down the door. Pull her knees to her chest she rested her head on her knees.

"Why? Why can't I get over this?!" Naruko asked herself, a few tears coming to her eyes. Despite everything she had accomplished in the last few months, her growing fear of men was not one of them. She had honestly tried, and she did have SOME success. She never seemed to fear Ibiki for some reason, and Inoichi was tolerable, but everyone else was another matter.

It had started that she wasn't able to be near anyone man, but that quickly passed. She constantly saw Inoichi for counseling, and it was how she had gotten to the point that she could talk to men now. So long as they were several feet away, or she was holding a weapon, she even took to keeping a kunai up her sleeve when she wore he normal clothes as she now refused to be without a weapon.

But that didn't stop her from being depressed about her progress. She used to be able to be around men all the time, hell she even acted like one for the longest time and was also almost counted as one for her academy career! Now she acted more… well like Hinata. She stayed quiet unless asked a direct question, and even then if it was by surprise she'd stammer a little. She wished she never had to have those memories uncovered; she just wanted to go back to being her!

Naruko softly cried to herself for a few minutes, just letting any pain she had felt wash over here. She truly hated feeling weak. It was one of the things she hated most, and right now she felt she was at her weakest.

After a few minutes she decided to get up and take a hot bath, hoping that the water would help wash away the pain.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Sakura was not happy. Nope not happy at all. Being taken off her team and placed on a different team, well that just wasn't part of her plan; Worst yet, an unhappy Sakura, meant that anyone around her had to be unhappy as well.

She was upset that she was taken away from her Sasuke-kun, that she was placed with Ino-pig, or that no matter what her mother couldn't help her from her seat on the council!

Sakura was currently walking with her new team towards the Hokage tower to turn in their mission. It was just a simple pick up mission so it wasn't all that difficult.

Since her reassignment to Team 10 to fill the spot for Shikamaru, since he now had his duties as a chūnin to fill, her shinobi skills had vastly increased. At first Asuma was at his wits end, not exactly knowing how to go about training her since her skills were far from where they needed to be; But after some quick questions to his fellow jōnin sensei's, as well as many many drinks, he finally just said 'fuck it' and trained her how she should have been trained to start. This of course was not easy, as he just started her where she should have been, but Sakura adapted quickly enough and after three months was showing real improvement.

That was pertaining to her skills though, since her attitude was horrendous. Every time she could, she would complain about how unfair it was that she was transferred away from her precious Sasuke-kun. Asuma was smoking more and more theses day, even Kurenai (who he was secretly dating, or so he thought) complained more and more about it.

Asuma sighed as he reached for another cigarette as Sakura started one of her complaining rants. Before he could light it however, he opened the door to the mission room to give his report. He tried not to smoke around the Hokage, seeing as she threatened him the last time he did it, but he really needed one with Sakura being how she was.

As he opened the door he was given the sight of Ibiki, the head of the T&I division, speaking with the Hokage herself. While this wasn't all the special in itself, who they were talking about surprised him.

"Yes, Naruko is doing very well. She's scoring well above what I even thought she would at this time. However there is still that manner…" Ibiki trailed off as he noticed the extra company they had.

Tsunade looked up from the scroll she was reading when Ibiki stopped. Seeing Team 10 there, she quickly addressed Ibiki. "Thank you for the report, you can finish up later on. Dismissed."

Ibiki with a quick nod and bow, moved from the room and left down the hallway.

Asuma looked to his students, only to notice that they hadn't been paying attention at all. _'Well I guess they need more training; But to think that Naruko would be in the Intelligence Division. Hmm… that is interesting.'_ Asuma thought to himself.

"Report." Tsunade said, giving the team her undivided attention.

"Mission complete Hokage-sama." Asuma said in his usual laid back tone.

"That's it? No giant fight, no ambush, nothing?" Tsunade asked, with a delicate eyebrow raised.

"No ma'am, should there have been?" Asuma asked, curious now as normally no commander would hope their subordinates could come under attack.

"Well no, but it would make things interesting. It's getting slightly boring here is all. Either way good job, you can pick up your payment at the financial desk down stairs. Asuma, if you would, please stay behind for a moment. I'd like to speak with you." Tsunade said.

Asuma nodded, before quickly dismissing his team. The busty Hokage too dismissed her assisting chūnin helper. When it was finally just the two of them, Tsunade addressed the bearded jōnin.

"How is Sakura progressing since the change your team's line up?"

Asuma, despite all of the Hokage's warnings, needed a smoke. So he pulled one out and lit it, trying his hardest to ignore the dangerous look coming from his commander.

"She's progressing well. Not completely where she should be, but after several months of neglect what can you expect? And before you say anything, it wasn't entirely Kakashi's fault. She was also neglecting herself since she wouldn't train unless it was with her team, and even then it was still limited; But I just started teaching her with Ino so that they would be near the same level hopefully. I was also hoping that seeing how far Ino was, it would give her a bigger incentive to work harder." Asuma said, taking a drag from his cancer stick.

"Trying to play on a little rivalry are we?" Tsunade asked, pointedly trying to ignore the man's disgusting habit.

"Trying to yes, succeeding... well we'll be able to see in a few more months if it has or not. Right now we're just focusing on refining her Taijutsu and Ninjutsu skills that she already possesses. I'm also going to ask Kurenai to help teach both Ino and Sakura some Genjutsu since they have the chakra control needed for it. I'm also going to try to increase their chakra reserves, however I don't want to do it too carelessly and hamper their chakra control." Asuma explained.

Tsunade nodded, "Good, I know she wants to be my apprentice and all but I'm not here to wipe noses, I did it once with Shizune when she was seven. I'm not doing that again, once was enough for me. She needs a good foundation to work from and I believe that what you're having them work on now will several help them no matter if I take them on as apprentices or not. I'll revaluate them in five months' time, to see if they are ready for the position."

Asuma just nodded as he let loose a breath of the toxic smoke, "Understood, Tsunade-sama."

"Good, your dismissed then. Don't forget to pick up your pay, otherwise it goes towards my poker money." Tsunade said as she went back to reading the scroll in front of her. Asuma shivered at the loss of a paycheck to such horrible means, he quickly bowed and left.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Civilian Council Chambers

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

Currently the civilian council was in session, as it had been every day for the past couple months as they all argued and complained about what to do.

When Tsunade confronted them about them using one of **HER** shinobi for a mission without so much as informing her, she went on a tirade. She began stripping the council of close to every power that they had gained during the Sandaime's rule.

She first removed any essential organizations or businesses that the village needed from their hands. Then the hospital was now under shinobi jurisdiction, as well as the court systems now too. It didn't help that a few of the members of the council were also killed mysteriously and their assets seized for the village.

The council had been sent scrambling after what Tsunade had, and in response had been in session more than ever before in their history. Each member was losing money hand over fist as they no longer had the main money making business, and it was making them pissed.

They were able to keep the academy in their hands as well as most of the food trade lines into the village, and they were constantly trying to figure a way to get back their power with what they still had. However today was not about getting their power back from the Hokage. No today they were there because someone they had tried to bail out many times in the past and make sure he was always happy, had called them together.

"So what are you all going to do to help me out?!" Sasuke asked in an irritated tone. He had shown up with the expectation of helping him with his plight. He wasn't allowed to be trained by any sensei because he "no longer showed any loyalty to Konoha" and we also knew from the council that he was also under watch by the ANBU though he could never find them, no matter how much he looked for them.

"Uchiha-sama, we can't do anything. We're still trying to recover from when we were forced for cover for you!" One of the more vocal council members said. The council had their doubts helping the last Uchiha since he became a genin, but this last problem just made it final for a lot of them since it had cost them so much power that took a long time to gain.

"I understand that, but I can't be trained right now! All jōnin sensei have strict orders not to teach me anything anymore, all on the orders of the Hokage!" Sasuke yelled out exasperated. He needed to get stronger, so he could avenge his clan; couldn't these fools see that?

"We understand that Uchiha-sama, just as we've understood it every time you've said it thus far. However as we've stated before as well, we are unable to do anything as the Hokage has stripped this council of the power to do so!" The same council member said.

Sasuke cursed, he needed power and he needed it now. He didn't care how he got it, he just needed it right now so he could take care of his brother. Then a thought occurred to him, a thought he normally wouldn't consider, but you know what they say when your back is in a corner?

You'll do anything to get out of said corner. "Well my esteemed councilors, if seems we have a common enemy then. The way I see it the Hokage is abusing her power and warping Konoha, from the once much loved village that we all knew and cherished, to her own depraved dictatorship version." Sasuke said, calling upon all his years of manipulation and smooth talking. "Is it not your responsibility as the civilian council members to make sure that the civilians are treated fairly? Is it not your responsibility to challenge the Hokage's decisions at times so you know whether it is a correct choice or not?"

Seeing a few nods in the crowd before him, Sasuke continued, "Then should it not be, that you as the council have say in everything that happens in this village, so that you may better serve your people? I say the Hokage is out of line; She has only been back in the village not four months and is already changing a system that has worked for years! Does that sound like a just leader? Does that sound like the strong Hokage you all chose for the position?!"

The council was just eating in the Uchiha's words, some even cheering him on during his small speech. "In recent history, something very similar has happened in the world only further south than here. In Mizu no Kuni, in Kirigakure, the Yondaime Mizukage attempted to get rid of all of the bloodline users. He gave no reason for this, only saying that it was what was in the best interest for Kirigakure. However, while some agreed with his orders, many did not. They rose up against him, and fought a war against him to see to it that his will would not continue. I propose we do the very same thing! We take back the power that was stolen from us, and we bring back the Konohagakure we all KNEW AND LOVED!" Sasuke said, his voice rising on a crescendo. At its peak, he mustered every ounce of will power he had, in hopes of gaining their support.

His gamble paid off. All of the council members stood and cheered the genin on, many yelling how they wanted things to go back to the way they had been. After a few minutes things became quiet again, and they all turned to the Uchiha.

"What do you recommend Uchiha-sama? We know very little of war, as we are simple civilians." A pink haired council member asked.

"We will have to be very discreet about our plans, as the shinobi forces have been blinded by Tsunade's legacy. But know that we will have Konoha back to the way it was, before the Bitch ever came back!" Sasuke growled out.

"Uchiha-sama, on a curious note, how did the rebellion of Kirigakure work out?" The pink haired woman asked. Many of the other council members asked as well, since they had a few worries that this was a lost cause.

"Oh, why don't you ask the Godaime Mizukage who is currently leading Kirigakure?" Sasuke said with a wide smirk.

Unknown to anyone a shadow moved out of the chambers. No one knew it had been there, or that it ever left as well.

'_Danzo-sama will want to know of this immediately!'_


End file.
